El lugar al que pertenezco
by Atami no Tsuki
Summary: AU Dedicado a MagiDunkelheit y basado en su fic Flor de Loto. SPOILER. "Su acción de levantar al niño del suelo justo después de cubrirlo con su manta, había sido un movimiento instintivo..."
1. Chapter 1

_Advertencia: Yu-Gi-Oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados. _

_Basado en el fic Flor de Loto finalizado el 2 de enero del 2012._

_Dedicado a MagiDunkelheit_

**_El lugar al que pertenezco_**

_Jazmín a media noche_

Frunció el ceño levemente antes de abrir completamente sus ojos. El azul de sus irises tardó unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la poca luz que el ambiente ofrecía. Se hallaba en su habitación, recostado de espaldas contra el lecho más suave y mullido de Roma. Acomodado entre sus brazos, el príncipe egipcio dormía pacíficamente, posiblemente soñando con cosas no muy inocentes dada la forma en que se retorcía de vez en cuando. Yami era verdaderamente inquieto por las noches. Ciertamente no le molestaba, sentir los ligeros roces de su piel contra la de él era un deleite, pero justo en esos momentos los constantes movimientos presionaban su abdomen intensificando la sensación que lo había hecho despertar. Maldijo mentalmente, se hallaba tan cómodo que ni siquiera la necesidad de orinar parecía ser razón suficiente para abandonar el lecho. Para su desgracia su acompañante volvió presionar su vientre, convenciéndolo finalmente de que no era sano resistir el llamado de la naturaleza.

Lento pero sin prisa, se dio a la tarea de quitarse a Yami de encima. No fue muy difícil, pero de inmediato notó un ligero temblor en el cuerpo del príncipe, el frío del invierno no era problema al compartir el calor corporal, pero abandonar la cama y a Yami en ella le causó un frío no solamente físico sino también emocional. Al parecer, su necesidad por el príncipe no había hecho más que aumentar desde que regresó de la guerra y no daba señales de disminuir. Si eso era bueno o malo, no lo sabía, pero de momento se sentía cómodo.

La molestia en su abdomen se incrementó con el frío, obligándolo a caminar hacia los sanitarios ubicados en el exterior de la construcción. Caminó unos momentos, una manta sobre sus hombros lo resguardaba del frio pero aun así abandonar la calidez del lecho en plena madrugada era molesto, por eso apenas desahogó sus necesidades apresuró el paso, estaba ansioso por regresar al lado de Yami.

Fue al doblar una esquina cuando un sonido llamó su atención. No era normal escuchar gemidos en el jardín a esas horas y menos con ese detestable frío. La curiosidad lo obligó a abandonar el pórtico por el que transitaba para adentrarse al jardín, una vez ahí caminó unos momentos por una brecha empedrada bajo las pérgolas de madera que en verano sostenían frondosas enredaderas de jazmín importadas de oriente. En esos momentos sólo podían observarse las ramas secas que parecían danzar alrededor de los troncos sobre su cabeza, la luz de la luna se filtraba por los huecos haciendo innecesaria la luz de las antorchas encendidas por los pasillos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el frío comenzaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo. Acomodó la manta que llevaba sobre sus hombros y comenzó a regresar sobre sus pasos, después de todo, ya no escuchaba los sonidos que lo habían atraído, pero justo cuando atravesó la columnata sus pies tropezaron con algo que casi lo hace caer. La desventaja de llevar siempre la frente en alto es que a veces no vez por dónde estás caminando. Seto se giró rápidamente, tenía toda la intención de maldecir a lo que lo había hecho perder el estilo, pero se tragó sus palabras al encontrarse con un par de llorosos ojitos azules que lo miraban desde el piso.

_Calor Humano_

Por mera inercia se irguió amenazantemente. Pocas veces lo habían tomado por sorpresa y en esas ocasiones siempre había reaccionado de manera violenta. Pero, luego de unos segundos de reflexión, se dio cuenta de que la violencia no era el método más indicado para sobrellevar la situación que se le presentaba en ese momento.

-Seto…- dijo mientras relajaba sus facciones. A decir verdad, ahora se encontraba preocupado por el niño frete suyo. El pequeño cuerpecito temblaba notoriamente mientras violentos espasmos lo agitaban a cada cierto tiempo.

Aquel niño ojiazul era el hijo de Kisara, el hijo que él mismo había negado desde su concepción. Lloraba bajo, pero aun así lograba escuchar los sollozos que dejaba escapar. Su mente no lograda captar del todo la situación ¿Qué hacía el niño ahí solo?

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí a estas horas?!- rugió mientras se acerba al niño, quien se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, llorando en silencio esperando con resignación el regaño del emperador.

De pronto se encontró cubierto por una cálida manta, a la que se abrazó sin meditarlo, en ese momento, lo que más necesitaba era calor humano.

_Sueño pacífico_

El emperador se encontraba pensativo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando al llevar al niño en brazos? En esos momentos alguien podría verlos. Su acción de levantarlo del suelo justo después de cubrirlo con su manta, había sido un movimiento instintivo, demasiado natural para su gusto. Ni siquiera había continuado con la reprimenda, una vez el pequeño estuvo en sus brazos, pudo sentir perfectamente los violentos espasmos que lo invadían, producto del frío. Esta situación acalló cualquier reproche, dando paso a la preocupación.

-¿Por qué estas fuera de la cama?- preguntó con voz queda

-hay ruidos, quiero a Yami…- apenas logró gesticular esas palabras entre tanto temblor. El emperador no se atrevió a contradecirlo, pues comprendió exactamente a lo que se refería. No tenía deseos de provocar un llanto innecesario, sabía bien que la habitación que ocupaba el pequeño producía un ruido excesivo debido al constante crujido del entablado en el techo. Si bien durante el verano esa habitación poseía un frescor envidiable, cada año mandaba repararla para amortiguar los crujidos, sin éxito.

-tranquilo, te llevaré con él- dijo casi sin pensar. La naturalidad con la que las palabras fluían lo enervaba. Sin embargo éstas tuvieron un efecto casi instantáneo en el niño, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

La incertidumbre lo inundó, había dicho que lo llevaría con Yami sólo para calmarlo, pero no meditó sus palabras hasta ese momento. Llevarlo a la habitación significaría tener al niño cerca el resto de la noche, cercanía que había intentado evitar desde su regreso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Fácilmente podría aprovechar la somnolencia del pequeño y llevarlo hasta la habitación que ocupaba, pero recapacitó casi de inmediato, el ruido seguramente haría despertar al niño de nuevo y sería un hecho que éste caminaría solo por los pasillos otra vez.

Su cuerpo se estremeció debido al tremendo escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Estaba decidido, llevaría al niño a su habitación. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a llevarlo al cuarto crujiente que estaba del otro lado de la domus y regresar sin manta hasta su propia habitación. No le importaba en lo absoluto el niño, eran las circunstancias las que lo obligaban a permanecer a su lado, nada más.

Luego de su labor de auto-convencimiento comenzó a andar por los pasillos. Un calor desconocido lo invadió mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación. El niño se arrebujó en sus brazos hasta encontrar la posición más cómoda para dormir. Escondió su perfil en el pecho del emperador justo en el sitio conde podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón: fue ahí donde se quedó profundamente dormido, casi tan profundo como acostumbraba hacerlo el príncipe.

Hubiese deseado poder dormir de esa manera, pero lo cierto era que su estado de agitación era tal que por unos momentos el pequeño suspiró amenazando con despertar. El sentimiento de culpabilidad no le había permitido estar en paz, incluso a su regreso. Un gemido de incomodidad alertó al emperador, quien rápidamente lo apretujó contra su pecho. Por un lado, pensó que el niño tenía frío, por otra parte, él mismo resentía los estragos del clima, después de todo, había renunciado a su manta de lana para cubrir al niño con ella.

Con alivio divisó la puerta de su habitación y apresuró el paso, ansioso por retornar a la calidez de su lecho. La puerta no supuso un obstáculo aún con el niño en brazos, perfectamente podía cargarlo con un solo brazo. El verdadero obstáculo se presentó ante él justo al borde de la cama.

Yami era inquieto y además tenía el sueño pesado. ¡Vaya problema que tenía en esos momentos! Un niño en brazos, el frío congelante y Yami dormido ocupando toda la cama.

_Fin_

_Saludos a todos. Ésta es una idea que tuve hace tiempo después de leer el fic Flor de Loto de MagiDunkelheit (100% recomendada) y pues me animé a publicarlo como regalo de navidad para todas las lectoras de este fic y muy especialmente para su autora. Originalmente el título era Pato Feliz (enserio, me inspiré en el patito feo) pero no me pareció adecuado, así que lo cambié._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no se enojen mucho por el súper SPOILER que hice. (Por eso no lo había publicado antes jajaja, pero ya hace bastante tiempo que se terminó). _

_¡Les deseo felices fiestas!_

_PD: Hay un epílogo, pero demasiado meloso para mi gusto, si logro arreglarlo, lo publicaré en año nuevo._

_Atami no Tsuki_


	2. Epílogo

**Territorio de ensueño**

El claro azul de sus ojos recibió la luz del día con pereza. Aprovechando los perfiles de los 2 cuerpos tendidos a sus costados, fue fácil para él ocultarse de la luz unos momentos más. Desafortunadamente, conciliar el sueño ya no le fue posible, y en ese sublime lapso de tiempo entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, se imaginó a sí mismo alejándose de su cuerpo, recorriendo el valle entre las 2 cordilleras cubiertas por un manto de lana.

Hubiese deseado encogerse y recorrer descalzo el territorio de la cama donde dormía. Caminar entre las colinas formadas por las arrugadas sábanas y escalar aquellos montes, bajo los cuales dormían 2 gigantes, solo para contemplar un glorioso amanecer. Pero sentir la calidez de la lana bajo sus pies y tenderse en las frescas sábanas de seda era un sueño que poco a poco fue alejándose mientras su mente inquieta recobraba la conciencia.

El valle que tanto se le antojaba recorrer pronto se vio deshecho mientras que de una de aquellas cordilleras brotaba un cuerpo. Uno de los gigantes que había imaginado, había despertado. Lo siguiente que supo fue que había sido reubicado en la cama y unos labios cariñosos besaban su mejilla y frente.

-Despierta, pequeño- escuchó la cálida voz del príncipe- Tienes que contarme cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí…

-Me trajo un gigante…- respondió sin meditarlo mucho. No se percató de la sonrisa burlona que su comentario le provocó al príncipe, ni de la ceja arqueada del emperador que lo observaba.

_Fin…_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño epílogo. La verdad el que tenía avanzado era desde el punto de vista de Yami (bastante cursi por cierto) pero al final decidí darle jugada al pequeño. Si quieren entender lo de los gigantes, el capítulo 15 del fic Flor de Loto les despejará las dudas. Un saludo muy especial a MagiDunkelheit, a quien mantendré al tanto de mis futuros proyectos. _

_Les deseo a tod s un muy ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_


End file.
